


When the baker meets the barista

by Clexa_4Ever



Category: clarke/lexa - Fandom, clexa - Fandom, the100
Genre: #bakers, #barista, F/F, the100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa_4Ever/pseuds/Clexa_4Ever
Summary: Lexa is a baker and coffee enthusiast. She visits a cute cafe every time a special barista is on shift just to see her ...... You will have to read the rest to find out what happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda took this from personal experience, I'm a baker and have a favorite cafe. Went from there, please let me know what you think. I don't know if I'm going to continue this story I was just inspired. If you want more let me know in comments.

3:30 Am 

Beeep Beeep Beep Beep ........

"ugh 5 more minutes" Lexa hit the alarm Clock the sleep button, then rolled back on her side and drifted back to sleep"

3:35 Am 

Beeep Beeep Beep Beep .... the alarm blared seemingly louder than last time ....  
Lexa never woke up, she tuned out the alarm and laid there content in deep sleep. 

7:50 Am 

Lexa slowly opened her eyes as she streached her limbs to unstiffin. With her wild morning hair she sat up feeling ready to take on the day.  
" Hmm I wonder what the time is -," she froze as she looked over her shoulder and saw she was going to be 3 hours late to work.  
" Ahhh Shit!!" She leaned across the her bed to grab her phone quickly wanting to check her messages, Her phone read 10 missed messages and 4 missed calls.  
" Holly Crap" she let out with a long breath she didn't know she was holding in.  
She wrestled to pull on her comfy pair of jeans and threw on some sweat pants over them, she then scrolled through her contacts on her phone and hit call on Ravens name. 

" come on pick up raven" She sat her phone down and put it on speaker phone while she removed her tank top and threw a nice tshirt over her head.  
" Hello!!, Lexa where the Hell are you?!" Raven spat through the phone not holding back her annoyance  
"Omgosh Raven" Lexa threw herself back on her bed to grab her phone, place it up to her ear and took it off speakerphone.  
As she left her room she grabbed her keys forgetting to brush her teath, eat breakfast and put on deodorant, as she locked the house door she ran to her midnight green truck. 

" I'm so sorry I must have slept through my alarm, I'm on my way now" Lexa sounded out of breath and anxious as her breathing was heavy 

" Hey it's okay came in early today because I couldn't sleep last night, when I saw you weren't her by 4 I just took care of Your morning baking duties. So I covered for you and told Echo that we switched shifts." Ravens voice was calm and steady full of reassurance 

Lexa rested her head on her steering wheele in disbelief " Raven your amazing, so umm when .."  
Before Lexa could say another word Raven cut her off trying to keep the conversation short.

" it's not a problem, you just can't let this happen again ... umm you don't have to come in today if you don't want to, I know your almost on overtime anyways." 

"Seriously, you don't have to stay I can come in and we can switch out if you have plans today." Lexa said feeling unsure  
" Lexa really its fine, as long as you promise to bring me a coffee from that cute little coffee shop You always go to."  
" umm okay ........ it's a deal, do you just want your usual?"  
"Yah make it a large with a Tripple shot, I'm gonna be dragging by the time you get here." She said in a teasing tone  
" Hey you cant tell me it's okay to not come in today, then give me a guilt trip about it! I'll make my way there and see you soon."  
"Yah that sounds perfect .... hey and be sure to tell that pretty barista hi for me" Raven says in a flirtatious teasing tone  
Lexa feels her cheeks start to burn from embarrassment " Shut up!, ill be there within the hour."  
" Oh and Lexa, Buck up and get that Godesses number for goodness sakes, you where late today you owe me." Raven spat out before Lexa could hang up on her. 

 

She got off the phone with raven and brought up pandora on her phone as she plugged in her auxiliary chord, to blare Ed Sheerans ' Give me love' as she made her way to the cafe.  
She pulled up to the Cafe and Lexas favourite part of the song came on, she sang very much out of tune the final chorus before she even thought of getting out of the car.

" Give a little time to me or burn this out  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
Give a little time to me, or burn this out  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
My my, my, my, oh give me love" 

Before the song could end she turned her ignition off, un hooked her phone from the chord and headed inside.

As Lexa opened the tall glass door to walk into the Cafe she saw her, the one girl she had been crushing on ever sense she had been coming to this Cafe over a year and a half ago. There was just something about her that Lexa could not get enough of and that is why she came here 4 days a weeks at specific hours so she could see this beautiful blue eyes, neatly placed bun and glowing smile. 

As she walked in she saw Clarke notice her and as if it was magic she noticed Clarkes face light up like it was Christmas Day and she just received her gift. The girl leant over the counter and placed her elbows down, placing herself as close to Lexa as she could with the counter in the way.  
" Hi" Lexa said as smile spread across her face as she slowly walked up to the counter where Clarkes was eyeing her up and down.  
" either your late for work or you ditched it to see my beautiful face" Clarke Coyed as her posture became straighter  
" Umm both I guess, if you only knew" Lexa stated  
" Oh no that doesn't sound good, do you just want your usually?"  
" yah I'll have to tell you about it sometimes... ummm actually can I get a Large triple shot Caramle latte with extra foam"  
Clarke paused and gave her a confused look lifting up one of her eyebrows for fun ... " are we trying something knew today!?"  
" uhh haha no it's actually for a co worker of mine, long story short she's covering my shift sense I slept through my alarm ....... Hugh I guess it really wasn't that long" Lexa smiled fondly as she went to give Clarke her card to pay for the coffee

" I'm not taking your money today , this ones on me seems like you could use it today."  
Without any protest Lexa agreed with a cute nod of the head and a simple " your amazing you know that?"  
" I am, am I? Hmm that's news to me you should tell my boss that" Clarke retorted with a cute side smile.  
Give me a minute and I'll be back with your coffees.

Lexa sat down at the corner table and rested her head against the wall next to her as she waited for the beautiful blonde to maker her coffees.  
A few minutes has passed and lexa was finding herself knocking off while she waited when she saw Clarke comming her way with two large coffee cups in the corner of her eye.  
" looks like you really do need this" Clarke spoke as she extended her hand and handed Lexas her coffee and placed the second coffee on the table.  
" yeah, thank you again" lexa poped her head up and took the coffee willingly and pressed the lip up to her nose and took in the essence of the morning coffee smell.  
Clarke stood there empty handed gazing into Lexas piercing green eyes, " hey so .... what do you do in your spare time when your not here or at work?" She nervously mumbled out  
Lexa caught off guard ticketed her head out of curiosity if where this was going, " nothing really, either in the kitchen at work or bake at home for fun" Lexa spoke as it rolled off her tongue  
" well maybe we could do something that doesn't include baking or coffee sometime? "Clarke asked with hope  
" what do you have in mind?" Lexa said flirtatiously as she slowly got up from her chair with both coffees in hand  
"There's a really good country Band comming into town Friday night ' the vixens' I have two tickets if you like to join me?"  
Lexa stood there for a second thinking about the offer before she remembered something, " I would love too ............ but I have to cover a shift Friday night maybe I could give you my number and I'll text you when I'm free next?" Lexa unsure of what would happen next was becoming nervous.  
" That's perfect" Clarke gave her a gentle smile ...... " wait here" she ran to the back of the cafe and grabbed a paper and pen, Lexa waited Paitantly as Clarke made her way back to her with a small piece of paper and tape in her hand.  
She came closer to Lexa as she Gently placed the piece of paper on the side of Lexas large coffee cup.  
" here, don't be a stranger" clarke gave her a wink as she slowly turned around on her heal and made her way behind the counter. 

With a shy smile on her face Lexa walked out of the cafe but glancing over her shoulder to take one last look at her not to secret crush.

Once Lexa got settled in her car she grabbed her phone and sent a quick text out to raven, 

RaeRae: hey girl, on my way with coffee and ............ Clarkes NUmBER!! 

Lexa opened pandora as she was inspired, she put on her second favourite song on 'Crazy by Kat dahlia' turned up the stereo and sang until her lungs were sore.

"Is it crazy when you're gone for a minute  
I'm missing you yea I feel alone  
Is it crazy that I'm jealous of them bitches  
When they get yo time and I know it's wrong  
Tell me is it crazy  
Yea, I need to know if it's crazy, damn  
'Cause I ain't been myself  
Lately something's going on  
Now, boy I ain't even slept  
I've been up all night long  
In my head  
Tryna figure out what I want,  
What I do, what I don't  
Is it crazy all that I miss is you"


End file.
